


Always Looking After Me

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, accidental hand job, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark gets upset when Gary and Robbie get into a shouting match and Jason and Howard comfort him.





	Always Looking After Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fluffy Donage Family thing and then Things Went Wrong.

“FUCK OFF, GAZ, YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!” Robbie yelled angrily after Gary told him off for being late to rehearsal yet again.  
“WELL MAYBE IF YOU GAVE A SHIT ABOUT THE REST OF US, I WOULDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT”, Gary shouted back in frustration.  
“I…*I* DON’T GIVE A SHIT? YOU’D SELL US ALL OUT IN A HEARTBEAT FOR A SOLO HIT”  
Gary spluttered in protest, “th-that’s not true…”  
“Oh please. Spare me…”

They were interrupted by a choked, sobbing sound. Turning around, they noticed that Mark had retreated to a corner of the room and was rocking back and forth on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and fighting back tears.

“Nice going, dickheads,” Howard muttered darkly as Jason sprinted across the studio to comfort Mark.

Robbie and Gary stood there feeling a bit sheepish. 

“It’s not my fault he’s so bloody sensitive,” muttered Gary defensively.  
“Oh you’re a right piece of work, Barlow,” Robbie returned in disgust.

“Hey now…” Gary never got to finish what he was going to say before a strong pair of hands were clamping down on both his and Robbie’s shoulders and Howard was unceremoniously shoving both of them out into the hallway.

“You can come back in when you’re ready to be civil. Me and Jay’ll get Markie sorted out.”

With that, he slammed the door and walked across the room to where Jason was sat on the floor with Mark laying his head in his lap. He was stroking Mark’s hair and speaking to him gently “shhh..it’s okay, baby, it’s okay…”

“Them two numpties ain’t worth crying over,” Howard stated bluntly.

Mark looked up at Howard and burst out giggling. Jason smiled at him.  
“That’s better now.”

“Sorry...don’t know what came over me,” Mark was starting to feel a bit self conscious.  
“It’s understandable. We’re all tense lately,” Jason replied as Howard nodded in sympathy. 

“I feel a bit daft asking this, but..could you hold me a little longer? It..it’s nice.” Mark looked up at Jason slightly anxiously.  
Jason smiled down at him gently. “Be glad to, love.”

Howard cleared his throat loudly. 

Jason shook his head and laughed, patting the floor next to him.  
“Come on you big lug, park your arse over here and join us.”

Howard looked at Mark who smiled at him.  
“Come cuddle with us, Dougie.” 

With that, Howard sat down, draping his arms around Jason’s shoulders. Jason reached back and squeezed his hand and gave him a little smile. Howard smiled back, then leaned over to start stroking Mark’s hand that had been resting in his lap, not really paying attention to what he was doing. 

“Mmmmm,” Mark had his eyes closed and was moaning quietly. Jason fought back giggles as Howard realized that it wasn’t Mark’s hand he’d been stroking.

“Oh shit... I didn’t…” Howard nervously pulled his arm away.  
Without opening his eyes, Mark reached up and grabbed his arm again and placed it back on his crotch.  
“DON’T. STOP.” Then he opened his eyes and added, smiling sweetly at Howard, “please?”

“All...all right,” Howard started stroking Mark again feeling slightly out of his depth and starting to feel more than slightly turned on hearing Mark moan and feeling him harden. Jason watched the pair of them, licking his lips and panting. Mark looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

“Kiss him,” he ordered Howard. “I know you want to.”

“You’re getting to be as bad as Gaz, all this ordering us about,” protested Howard. 

Nevertheless, he turned around and gave Jason a gentle peck on the lips.

Mark shook his head. “A proper snog, Dougie. Like this.” And with that, he pulled Howard down to him and smashed his mouth against his brutally, all tongue and teeth and passion. Howard froze for a split second then opened his mouth in response to allow Mark’s tongue access. The kiss was hard and bruising and desperate and when it ended a few moments later, they were both panting and Howard was so hard he was throbbing.

“Now do that with Jay. Go on, then.”

Howard sat back up and faced Jason, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Can I...is it all right if I kiss you?” Jason nodded, looking and feeling slightly dazed at the turn things had taken. Unlike the kiss with Mark, this one was softer and gentler, though no less passionate and left both of them feeling increasingly aroused. 

“Mmmmm,” Mark purred approvingly at them and pushed Howard aside.  
“My turn,” he grinned up at Jason. He then pressed his lips to Jason softly, oh so softly, almost more of a ghost of a kiss than a kiss itself, then pulled away.

Jason whimpered in frustration.

“I want…” said Mark, alternately kissing his way down Jason’s and then Howard’s chests until he was face level to their erections. “I want to thank you both for always looking after me…” he said, nuzzling both their crotches.

Howard and Jason watched spellbound as Mark tugged down their tracksuit bottoms and boxers and took hold of their cocks. Jason licked his lips nervously. “M-Mark...y-you don’t have to...ohhhh..” he moaned as Mark’s lips touched his tip and Mark flicked his tongue across the top. He was rubbing his thumb over the tip of Howard’s cock as he did it, making him buck against him. He licked down his shaft as he rubbed Jason up and down and then gave them both a completely debauched grin before diving back into his task, alternately licking and sucking each cock in turn and always, always stroking and rubbing both of them and working both Jason and Howard into a frenzy. 

Meanwhile, out in the hallway:  
“This is all your fault you know,” Gary said resentfully to Robbie. “If you hadn’t have been late, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Robbie glared at him for a moment and then started to smirk.  
“What’s so funny?” demanded Gary.  
“Oh nothing. I was just thinking that if it’s my fault then you should be thanking me.”  
“Thanking you?! For what?!”  
“For getting us out of dance rehearsal.”

Gary broke out in a broad grin. “Cheers, mate.”

Robbie grinned back at him. Then Gary added, “we probably should go back in there and apologize for upsetting everyone though.” Robbie nodded and added “I hope Mark’s okay now.”

They slowly opened the door and peeked in cautiously. 

Jason and Howard were groaning loudly and thrusting against Mark’s hands and mouth, covering his face in cum. 

Gary and Robbie slammed the door shut.

“On second thought, let’s not.”


End file.
